The objective of this workshop is to provide a multidisciplinary discussion of the accumulated evidence, state-of-the-art methodologies and major knowledge gaps in the basic neuroscience of autism and related neurodevelopmental disorders that share common phenotypic characteristics (Fragile X syndrome, Rett syndrome, Angelman syndrome, Tuberous sclerosis and Joubert Syndrome, herein referred to as "neurodevelopmental autism-associated disorders," or NAD). It is extremely timely to assemble scientific leaders across multiple fields of neuroscience and stimulate the conceptual integration of findings across disorders, in order to identify shared neurobiological mechanisms. This is motivated by the conviction that major discoveries in autism will follow as researchers capitalize on independent parallel lines of basic neurobiological research that are beginning to yield tremendous insights into NAD. Discussion will focus on the sophisticated use of multiple experimental systems, e.g., mouse, fly and zebrafish, as critical tools to unravel the etiologies and pathophysiologies of NAD, especially as associated genetic variants are identified. The major goal of carefully considering research findings on NAD is to stimulate basic and translational neuroscience approaches in autism that aim to identify targets for new therapeutics. The workshop will include both new and experienced investigators, and will combine formal presentations and informal discussions to convey the merits and tremendous excitement of molecular, cellular and genomic neuroscience approaches for understanding shared mechanisms common to autism and NAD. Given that advances in understanding fundamental neurodevelopmental and physiological processes frequently have direct relevance to human disease, it is expected that this workshop will provide critical new insights into the pathophysiology and etiology of autism by revealing a rich source of circuits, molecules and pathways for therapeutic targeting. Topics will highlight the value of integrative and multidisciplinary approaches, thereby opening conduits to foster collaborations and networking among young and experienced investigators, while presenting novel and creative routes to investigate the shared neurobiology of autism and NAD. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]